Aceptando la verdad
by Isis.Ea
Summary: Raven esta confundida. Un intruso libera algo peligroso: sus sentimientos  ¿Que hacer con seis Raes diferentes dando vueltas por la torre?  Solucion: encontrar el porqué discutian... RobxRae
1. Capítulo 1: Espejo

Hola! Bueno me moria por hacer un fic de los Jovenes Titanes. Me encanta leer fic de ellos especialmente de Rae ^^ Asi que me anime a hacer uno. Espero les guste.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: ESPEJO**

Corrían por los pasillos incrédulos por lo que pasaba. Buscando al que se había osado a interrumpir su hogar a esas horas de la noche. Pero quien era lo suficientemente estúpido para atacar la Torre de los Titanes.

-¡¿Por qué rayos atacan a estas horas? ¿No podrían esperar a que amanezca?- gritaba quejándose el chico bestia

-No hay nada que hacer bestita- respondía su amigo que iba a su lado

-Cy qué paso con la seguridad, cómo es que entró

-No lo sé Robin, al parecer algo reinicio todo el sistema

-Quizá haya sido ese extraño poder oscuro que nos invadió a las 2 de la mañana- dijo sarcástico el verde mirando a Raven. Ella esquivó la mirada de todos

-Eso ya no importa, debemos detener a quien sea que haya entrado- ordenó- ahora, sepárense- y de este modo cada uno se fue por un camino diferente buscando al intruso

Sus amigos tenían razón, estos últimos días había estado extraña, sus emociones no podían ponerse de acuerdo había un tema que la confundía y no paraban de discutir, y eso le hacía más difícil el control de sus poderes. Lo peor ocurrió ese día. Había explotado los bombillos de las habitaciones, hizo explotar el microondas, sedita se la pasó gravitando gracias a un poder oscuro mientras Star intentaba alcanzarla y mandó a volar al chico verde más de cinco veces por la ventana, era todo un record. Y de mal en peor, en la noche mientras trataba de meditar, una lucha interna hizo explotar sus poderes y su habitación quedó hecho un caos, al igual que el sistema de seguridad. Debido a eso, un villano había logrado entrar a la Torre T e interrumpido el descanso de todos, no podría ser tan humillante y vergonzoso, que el descontrol de sus poderes causaran tantos problemas.

"Que frustrante" pensaba mientras volaba por un pasillo donde había sentido una presencia extraña. "Robin" Se dio cuenta que también Robin estaba por ahí, y que había seguido al intruso. Fue hacia donde estaban ambos, "por aquí es.." siguió el camino y llegó. Pudo ver cómo el intruso enmascarado y su líder luchaban sin contenerse y destrozaban todo a su alrededor en…

-Fantástico, mi cuarto…

-¡Raven!- gritó su líder al ver que el intruso quiso salir, pero rápidamente ella logro poner un escudo de energía oscura haciendo que regresara al interior de la habitación- ¡¿Quién eres?- preguntó mientras lo acorralaba contra una pared. El intruso sin escapatoria vio alrededor algo que pudiera usar, pero solo había una cómoda donde habían ¨cosas de chicas¨- ¡Responde!- gritó yendo a atacarlo pero sin pensarlo el intruso intento defenderse con lo primero que alcanzó: un gótico y delicado espejo.

-¡Nooo!- gritó espantada mientras corría hacia ellos intentando detener lo inevitable.

Luego una energía oscura cubrió la habitación, los cubrió a tres, se expandió y cubrió toda la torre T. Silencio.

El sol salió e ilumino todo a su alcance. Poco a poco pares de ojos comenzaron a abrirse.

-¡Wah! ¡No no me comas!- gritó asustado

-¡Despierta bestita es un sueño!- dijo moviendo a su amigo

-¿Eh? ¿Ah?... Fiuu- respiró aliviado

-Amigos ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras veía alrededor a sus amigos que iban uno a uno levantándose

-No lo sé Star- dijo el petirrojo sobándose la cabeza

-Solo recuerdo que seguíamos a un intruso en la noche y luego una energía negra nos envolvió- menciono Cy- ni idea cómo terminamos aquí

-Yo también- afirmo bestia, mientras el resto asentía

-Cierto, y luego logré acorralarlo y…

-Pero ¿qué clase de juguetes tienen en esta torre?- escucharon a su lado

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? Pensé que moriría- suspiró aliviado, mientras el resto lo miraba enarcando una ceja

-Robin, creo que deberíamos…

-Sí. ¡Captúrenlo!- y esa es la historia de cómo un villano más termino tras las rejas gracias a ¡Los Jóvenes Titanes!…

...

-¡Esperen!- todos se detuvieron, iban en camino a la pizzería más cercana cuando el gran líder se dio cuenta de que algo importante faltaba- ¿Y Raven?

**/**

Mientras en la Torre había un par de ojos que aún no querían abrirse.

-Etto… disculpa- escuchó a su lado una voz muy familiar

-Hmm- no quería despertar estaba muy cansada, pero se dio cuenta como poco a poco las voces a su alrededor se escuchaban cada vez más claramente

-¡Yujuu! ¡Voy a ganar!

-¿Qué? Ni lo pienses jajaja

-¡Vamos chicas ustedes pueden!

-Puedo deducir que con la velocidad con la que comenzaste y los movimientos incoherentes que realizas, además de la poca habilidad con la que sujetas el comando. Vas a perder.

-Etto…- dijo moviendo el hombro de la que estaba durmiendo

-¡Que quiero dormir!- gritó levantándose de la nada asustando a las demás

-¡Lo siento!- dijo corriendo detrás de las otras con lagrimitas en los ojos

-¡Oye sé más amable!- le gritó mientras veía como la chica sin hacerle el menor caso se rascó una oreja y se fue hacia la cocina

-Quizá no deberíamos estar aquí- dijo asustada

-Qué pero si nos estamos divirtiendo

-Quizá no les guste que jueguen con sus cosas

-Oh vamos, solo los tomamos prestado- respondió la otra

-Pero… pero… y si ¿Raven se molesta?- dijo nerviosa. Las demás se quedaron mirándola. Y una sonrisa se les formo en el rostro

-¡Pero si todas somos Raven!- gritaron al unísono para luego reír, mientras la chica con capa gris se ocultaba nerviosa detrás del mueble

-¡Bien, juguemos otra vez! ¡Voy a aplastarte!- gritó una Rae con capa verde

-¡Jajaja eso crees!- dijo la otra con capa púrpura

-¡Vamos ustedes pueden!- animó la de capa rosa

-¿Dónde está la comida?- preguntaba mientras rebuscaba en la refrigeradora la de capa anaranjada

-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo no saldrá bien- dijo acomodándose las gafas la de la capa amarilla

**/**

-¿Cómo pudimos olvidarnos de Raven?- se lamentaba el líder mientras estaba de copiloto en el auto T

-Es que viejo estábamos concentrados en ese tipo- dijo rascándose la cabeza preocupado mirando por donde manejaba

-Amigos espero que Raven esté bien- decía la tamaraneana mientras juntaba sus manos

-Estoy seguro que está bien- decía relajado el chico bestia, aún molesto por no poder comer pizza

…

-Ven… les dije que iba a estar bien- dijo con un tic en el ojo al ver como seis Ravens estaban en el living de la torre jugando con sus cosas, comiéndose su comida y acariciando a sedita.

-¿Ra…Raven?- preguntó el moreno acercándose cautelosamente. Ante esto las seis voltearon

-¡Chicos regresaron!- gritaron al unísono con una sonrisa, con miedo o indiferencia. Cada una a su modo.

-Espero hayan traido algo de comer, el queso se acabo- termino diciendo la de la capa naranja

* * *

Tenia la duda de cómo reaccionarian los chicos con todas las Ravens juntas pues ahora tendre un modo de responderme jaja Espero les haya gustado, preguntas, dudas o comentarios pues ya saben ^^ Reviews? =3


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Y donde está Raven?

**_Sí, lo sé; seguramente me recibirán con tomatazos y antorchas, pero por favor no me crucifiquen aún…_**

**_Bueno dejando mis penas, les agradezco por la inmensa paciencia que poseen, y por pese a todo seguir el fic ^^ Como verán más abajo en ciertas líneas estuve desprovista de inspiración, aún así espero ir por el mejor camino que pude imaginar. Ya saben ante una situación así hay muchas opciones jojo Dejando esto de lado, gracias por sus reviews XD_**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia sin fines de lucro._

_Disculpas de antemano por_

_Alguna que otra falta ortográfica o signo perdido._

_Y un humor de dudosa calidad._

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: ¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ RAVEN?**

-Cyborg, informe del progreso- dijo seriamente apoyando sus manos en la mesa del centro

-Bueno primero fui por el flanco más accesible pensando que podría obtener fácilmente la información.

-¡Entonces lo tienes!- se emocionó

-No- dijo serio- es cierto que se puede obtener toda clase de información pero no la que buscamos- explicó con total seriedad y respeto

-¿Algo más?- esperó al ver que su amigo iba a continuar

-Pues decidí por ir al flanco más flojo- el petirrojo lo miró expectante- pues debo admitir que tuve una buena conexión- sonrió, pero al ver la seriedad en el otro decidió continuar- pero debo admitir que me distraje de la misión y termine sin nada- dijo apenado. El pelinegro supuso a qué se refería y solo suspiró con molestia- pero no acaba ahí- aclaró- considerando mi fuerza decidí un ataque directo a la artillería- dejó de hablar intentando dar suspenso a la situación algo que empeoraba el humor de los restantes- nah, nada no logre conseguir mucho más que unos que otros rasguños

-En resumen no tienes nada- concluyó el líder ya perdiendo la paciencia- Bueno…

-Entonces ataqué por el flanco de inteligencia- interrumpió emocionado-, debido a que soy el más capacitado de lidiar con eso- decía orgulloso por sus conocimientos- decidí que era la mejor estrategia- terminó sonriente

-Entonces debes tener resultados- esperó respuesta ya con la venita de la paciencia al limite

-Buenoo…- dudo responder

-¡No lograste nada!- vio cómo negaba con la cabeza-ahh…- suspiró intentando regresar su presión a la normal

-Pero viejo es que…

-Star, Chico bestia ¿cómo les fue a ustedes?- les preguntó borrando la existencia del otro

-Pues atacamos por el flanco débil- dijo el chico verde, el líder los miró con esperanza- lamentablemente es muy escurridiza- él los miró con indignación ¿acaso ninguno de sus "capacitados" compañeros de equipo podía lograr algo tan fácil como obtener información?

-Es que Robin cuando la acorralamos nos miro con esos ojitos de cachorrito ¡además la hicimos llorar!- le explicaba la tamaraneana con lagrimas de lastima en sus ojos

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser sacar información a un grupo de chicas?

-¡Es que viejo entiende! ¡esas "chicas" son Raven!

Sí, exactamente, todo el problema radicaba en ese grupo de chicas que según las deducciones del grupo formaban parte de la personalidad de Raven.

Después de la tan increíble sorpresa que obtuvieron al regresar a la Torre T; todos, después de que Chico bestia "donara amablemente" su queso de reserva a las nuevas inquilinas, fueron a la sala de seguridad donde se pusieron a observar desde ahí a cada una de las presentes.

Luego de un exhaustivo recojo de información, la poca que obtuvieron, cayeron en cuenta que Raven no estaba, pero todas al mismo tiempo eran Raven. Según lo que Chico Bestia y Cyborg dijeron, estas chicas ya las habían visto antes. Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando sin permiso entraron al cuarto de Rae y casualmente entraron a su mágico y tenebroso espejo, esas mismas chicas habían aparecido y Rae les había explicado lo que era ese lugar y lo que posiblemente eran ellas.

Después de eso decidieron que lo mejor era preguntarles amablemente qué hacían ellas ahí y dónde estaba la verdadera Rae. Para ello, como habían estado observándolas como ratas de laboratorio, las dividieron en categorías de acuerdo a cómo actuaban.

El flanco accesible, la de capa rosa, que se mostraba dispuesta a socializar y responder cualquier pregunta, según Chico Bestia era la parte honesta de Rae, no podía olvidar el _"Siempre me has parecido cómico bestita, pero ¡oye! la belleza no lo es todo" _y la risa después de ello, confesión que cada que la recuerda aún le causa escalofríos.

El flanco flojo, la chica de naranja, una especie de fusión de los modales y holgazanería del verde, además de su similitud en el aprecio por la comida.

La artillería, la de capa verde, por lo que recordaron era la más valiente y atrevida de las seis, y al verla pelear y disfrutar de los retos dedujeron que era la más problemática.

Inteligencia, la de amarillo con gafas, cada palabra que cursaban sus labios eran después de un sinfín de deducciones que hacía en su cabeza, no decía palabra de más, expresaba verazmente lo que pensaba con intrincada complejidad verbal… algo así o solo intentaba confundirlos.

El flanco débil, por supuesto la de gris, toda tímida y asustadiza, definitivamente a simple vista era el objetivo adecuado, claro sin tomar en cuenta que luego se sentían como unos feroces y malvados energúmenos atacando a una inocente e indefensa niña al borde de las lagrimas. Ninguno tenía el valor de hacer algo así.

Y finalmente la de púrpura, ¿el lado infantil de Raven? Era una niña, tenía la sonrisa más grande y brillante, era la felicidad que Rae pocas veces demostraba y que parecía inexistente, ese lado juguetón e infantil. Simplemente no querían hacerla sentir atacada.

Y ahí estaban con seis Raven´s rondando la torre y por muchas preguntas que hicieran todas se negaban a responder una pregunta simple y necesaria para ellos, ¡¿Dónde estaba Raven?

%TT%

-¿Es qué siguen vigilándonos?- preguntó inquieta y temerosa la de gris

-Sí, es lo más seguro, creo que para que dejen de hacerlo deberíamos ir y darles…

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Recuerda que son personas importantes para Raven- explicó la de capa rosa mientras las restantes asentían.

-Realmente no sé qué es lo que intentan averiguar vigilándonos desde esa distancia- menciono rascándose la nariz para luego bostezar- solo vámonos a dormir- pidió mientras buscaba con la mirada cual sería su próxima cama

-Todas sabemos lo que buscan- dijo sin mirarlas mientras seguía pasando las páginas de el último libro que Rae había estado leyendo- lo interesante es que ninguna de nosotras podemos o debemos decirles lo que quieren saber- entre las que escuchaban intercambiaron miradas cómplices- aunque nosotras tampoco tenemos una respuesta concisa- terminó cerrando el libro- era un final muy predecible- dijo para sí mientras veía la portada

-Yo creo que deberíamos ayudarlos- exclamó sonriente después de pensarlo un poco

-¿Ayudarlos? Si ella quiso desaparecer por _su _culpano crees que deberi…

-Sí, sí, eso es lo que creemos, pero risitas tiene un punto- la interrumpió mientras se echaba en el regazo de una indefensa y temerosa Rae- lo único que quieres es agarrarlos a golpes hasta que entiendan y no está bien- comentó mientras frotaba su rostro en las piernas de la otra acomodándose

-Como si te importara eso, lo único que quieres es que nos vayamos de aquí sin hacer nada. Sin embargo ayudarlos no me parece mala idea- sonrió- después de todo, si hacemos que ellos encuentren la respuesta nosotras regresaremos de dónde venimos y ella regresara con sus preciados amigos y todos felices- expresó emocionada

-¿Y cómo planeas que hagamos eso fresita?

-En primer lugar dejando de poner apodos a quien te da la gana- le dijo algo molesta- y bueno, sobre lo otro, creo que dejando de esquivar sus preguntas estaríamos bien, obviamente no contestándoles directamente

-¿Solo eso? Que aburrido…

-Etto…- se escuchó un diminuta voz, y todas vieron a la que hablaba. Sintiéndose algo nerviosa por las miradas, algo sonrojada decidió continuar- que tal… si… si a cambio de respuestas les pedimos algo… como un favor- todas se quedaron sorprendidas por la idea, no se lo esperaban de ella. El silencio y las miradas comenzaron a ponerle nerviosa

-Claro- alguien hablo mientras cerraba el otro libro que había cogido- me parece una gran idea- menciono con una sonrisa que para las otras parecía maliciosa- qué les parece esto

Y después todas se juntaron más para oír las reglas del juego que iba a comenzar.

%TT%

-Oye Robin, ¿qué crees que están haciendo?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a la pantalla intentando oír algo

-No lo sé Chico bestia, además dudo que puedas oír algo una de ellas logro dañar los circuitos de audio- dijo serio mirando la pantalla

-Amigos ya me canse de esto, por qué tenemos que tratar así a Raven, ¿acaso no es nuestra amiga? Solo vamos y compartamos una montaña de bocaditos azucarados poco saludables, sé que eso animará a todos- sonrió

-¡Sí! Yo apoyo la idea de Star- saltó de alegría

-Cierto viejo, no sé porque tratas este asunto con tanta delicadeza, son Raven, tú sabes cómo tratar con ella, y lo más extraño es que no te has acercado a ninguna siquiera. Hay que tomarlo con calma y de seguro obtenemos algo mejor- le pidió, algo que el moerno no pudo pensar por mucho tiempo ya que al otro lado de la pantalla una de las chicas con capa purpura saltaba llamando su atención con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Vamos- ordenó seriamente mientras apagaba la pantalla y salía de la sala de computo mientras el resto después de intercambiar miradas solo lo siguieron

%TT%

Diez miradas se encontraron en la sala de estar de la Torre T, en el sillón más grande estaban sentadas cuatro de ellas aunque una recostada en el hombro de su compañera, las otras dos estaban paradas a los lados. Los cuatro chicos entraron y se colocaron frente a ellas.

Aún resultaba sorprendente ver a seis personas tan idénticas y mucho más que las seis fueran su vieja amiga Raven, de la cual no sabían paradero alguno, era un cuadro a la vez muy gracioso por el hecho de que facetas que no habían visto a Raven antes eran expresados tan vivamente en esos rostros.

-Hola- saludó alegremente- tenemos una petición que hacerles y creo que también es algo que les gustara. Verán nosotras…

-Antes que nada me dirán quienes son, o bueno qué son- no fue un petición sino una orden

-Como siempre tú dando órdenes- comentó con aburrimiento- bueno te las presento a la de purpura puedes llamarla _risitas_; la de aquí de amarillo _gafas_; esta de gris _bebelloron, _aunque yo la llamo_ almohada_; la de rosa que te habló es _pinky o fresita_, la de verde llámala _boom!_

-¡Sí!- gritó ella- boom me gusta jajaja- rió escandalosa

-Y yo soy Raven- finalizó, echándose nuevamente en hombro ajeno- ya puedes continuar fresita

-¡Que no me llames así!

Todos se quedaron pensando en los sobrenombres impuestos sobre todas, y las expresiones que tenían, a excepción de "boom" que parecía feliz por su nombre y "almohada" que no parecía inmutarse.

-Jajajaja, me gusta esa chica- se reía Cy, mientras ganaba las miradas de todos, algunas con molestia- Rae debería ser así más seguido

-¡No por favor! Yo estoy conforme con la que tenemos, es suficiente para mi salud- expresó el chico verde

-Oh, ya veo, entonces amiga pinky puedes continuar- dijo inocente la tamaraneana

-¡Que no me llamen así!- exclamó, viendo con furia a la de naranja que se ahogaba de la risa mientras murmuraba _"y que gafas sea cerebro"_- basta- dijo para luego aclararse la garganta- es cierto que no tenemos nombres propios y solo nos diferencias por el color o nuestras actitudes, pero todas somos Raven. O bueno parte de ella- suspiró ya más calmada- Como les decia...

-Realmente prefiero Athena. Que el sobrenombre puesto tenga que ver con mi apariencia física y especialmente con este accesorio indispensable para mi, en lugar de estar ligado a lo más representativo en mi lo que es mi sabiduría e inteligencia es algo indignante- se quejó mientras caminaba hacia la cafetera

-¡No es justo si ella puede cambiar _gafas_ a Athena yo también quiero otro!- se quejo _risitas_

-Yo…

-¡Ya cállense! ¡Ese no es el punto!- gritó frustrada

-¡Lo siento!- chilló para luego irse detrás del sillón

-No almohada… regresa

-¡Es tú culpa la asustaste!

-¡¿Quién comenzó poniendo todos esos nombre raros?

-¿Ne, Athena qué significa?

-¡No me digas que no son representativos! ¡Nadie más aquí es como una fresa!

-Es la diosa de la sabiduría

-¡Odiosa! ¡Tonta! ¡Insensible!

-Ahh… yo también quiero…

-Yo… *snif* lo siento…

El caos.

No había otro nombre para ello. El petirrojo veía la escena añorando sus días de paz donde su amiga era la única Raven a su alrededor y en cientos de millas, por no decir la única en el mundo. Pero estas _"Raven´s"_ eran un dolor de cabeza, ¿realmente ellas formaban parte de la Rae que él conocía? ¿realmente todas esas personalidades y características estaban en su cabeza?

Pues sí. Y claro, era un caos, la mente de Raven era una vorágine de deseos, ideas, sentimientos…

Y entendió, recién pudo entender las últimas semanas que estuvo con ella, la Raven de un azul tan puro como el cielo nocturno, la verdadera. La que parecía malhumorada, perdida y confundida, la que lo buscaba con la mirada, pero él no tenía tiempo suficiente por estar tras criminales que ni siquiera aún se habían pronunciado. Sintió remordimiento. Ella disimuladamente le explicaba el problema que tenia, y no solo a él. Y debió darse cuenta con los acontecimientos pasados, cosas levitando, explotando, y energía oscura encontrada hasta en baños ajenos…

-¡Silencio!- gritó sobándose la sien, todos se quedaron mirándolo incluso las chicas que hasta hace unos segundos estaban lanzándose cosas y demás. Todos pudieron sentir la seriedad en su tono y decidieron dejar lo que hacían para volver a sus lugares. Chico bestia quitó de las manos su videojuego que iba a ser lanzado, y Star pidió que le devuelvan a sedita. Cy dejo de reír, y también intento enseriarse- no sé qué era lo que querían decirnos, pero lo único que les pido es que traigan de regreso a Raven- a pesar que dijo que era una petición, más parecía una orden. Su tono de voz se escuchaba serio y mostraba la gravedad del asunto, al menos para él. Se pudo escuchar el pasar de la saliva en un intento de ganar fuerzas en una de ellas. La miró

-Entendemos tu punto, y todas nosotras también queremos regresar a donde pertenecemos- tomó asiento frente a ellos, mientras todos la escuchaban- sé que les hemos complicado el recojo de información que planeaban, pero realmente desaprobamos su modo de hacer las cosas, ¿somos Raven cierto? Entonces por qué tratarnos con tanta frialdad como si no nos conocieran, quizá para ustedes solo nos parecemos a su amiga, pero para nosotras ustedes son los amigos preciados de Raven y por lo tanto nuestros-los miro con aprecio, y luego suspiró- Ella los considera su familia, y como su familia deben saber que tenia ciertos problemas… internos- se detuvo ya que la de amarillo le cogió el hombro, insinuando que parara, ambas se miraron y como dando su aprobación retiró su mano, ella continuó- eso se debe a que su mente está hecha un caos, por motivos que ni nosotras comprendemos con claridad

-O que no queremos entender- agregó para luego sorber algo del café que se había preparado

-Ajá. No sé cuán enterados estén de la situación- los miró, y pudo ver en sus ojos y en sus mentes que casi ninguno de ellos tenía la menor idea, exceptuando claro por el moreno. Sonrió- Pero hasta que no se solucione, no nos iremos. Y a _su_ Raven no la volverán a ver- les dijo seria, mientras miraba directamente a esos ojos ocultos tras esa mascara.

* * *

Y eso es todo, espero poder traerlos pronto la continuación, gracias por leer! :D!

Ranma84: Gracias Lamento la demora yo también quiero saber qué harán jaja ´XD

Almafuerte: Gracias y lamento realmente la demora T/T Trataré de ser más dedicada desde ahora

gesy : Sí, sobre eso, lamento la increíble demora, estaba con unos asuntos muy pesados encima. Además de que después estuve con la _vergonzosa huida de mi inspiración_… T.T Aunque creo que _sigue resentida conmigo_, me divertiré en el intento y roguemos salga bien T/T Estoy tan nerviosa, espero te guste el capitulo n.n

Artemisa-Cazadora: ¡Sí! Es algo que me moría por ver, con una Rae creo que Chico Bestia sufría, con todas estas pues… ¡Jajajaja!

Gracias por el revi, espero verte de nuevo ^^

Altariel de Valinor: ¡¿Qué hay un comic? ¡¿Sobre esto? ¡¿Rae dividiéndose? ¡Woow! ¡Yo quiero verlo! T.T Desde que vi ese capítulo me moría por ver más de ellas, pero no encontraba ningún fic sobre esto T.T Y me dices que hay un comic T.T ohh Quiero verlo *3*Jeejee

Bueno, gracias por el revi, espero te guste la conti nos leemos ^^

Bjlauri: Gracias, me alegra que te parezca divertido, me esforcé bastante n.ñ Espero que la conti también te guste. Bye bye

Azulnaychan: Muchas gracias, me alegra que sea de tu agrado ((aunque ahora _me siento algo presionada_ jaja)) Ciertamente había pensado este inicio muchas veces pero lo que seguía no estaba tan claro como suponía, aún así _voy a divertirme en el proceso_. Espero que de ese modo sea también divertido para ustedes. Gracias, trataré de mejorar ^^

Deeestiny: Hmm bueno quizá si se me hayan pasado algunos signos jejee es q la emoción ^^ Bueno, trataré de tener en cuenta ese aspecto con más cuidado. Gracias por el coment, espero que me sigas ayudando así más adelante bye bye

RxR4ever: Oh muchas gracias por el review ^^ Lamento la demora, pese a q m pidieron q no tardara, estaba con algo de trabajo.

^3^


End file.
